The instant invention relates to a spinning or twisting device with a pipe-shaped element, subjected to negative pressure, in the bore of which a yarn is back-fed, and with a presenting device movable over the pipe-shaped element into a yarn inserting position.
More specifically, in a prior art device, a yarn cut to a preselected length is brought by means of a presenting device to a yarn draw-off pipe by means of such a device provided for a rotor spinning machine (see German Patent No. 34 17 331 Al), where the presenting device is swiveled so far over and beyond the yarn draw-off pipe that the yarn end is located above the outlet of the yarn draw-off pipe. Negative pressure, produced by the negative spinning pressure, is present in the yarn draw-off pipe. To enable the yarn to follow the suction air stream thus produced into the yarn draw-off pipe, the presenting device is now swiveled back. Due to outside influences, however, the yarn end may not be located precisely above the outlet of the yarn draw-off pipe so that back-feeding of the yarn end into the yarn draw-off pipe is not possible.